Lost in the snow
by pinkyluv
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are stuck in one cabin and miroku and sango in another Inuyasha admits his love to Kagome then Miroku admits his to sango. see what a wile in the cabins do to the couples relationships. inyxkag and sanxmir


Inuyasha and Kagome trudged through the deep, still falling snow. They had lost Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kerara a ways back They needed to find the hunting lodges on either side of the summer fields. The villagers had told them they could stay their since no farmers were in there farming cabins. Even Inuyasha with his demon since was having trouble finding them.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called "Do you think Sango and the others will be ok?" She imagined the little Kit freezing to death in the snow.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. She was shivering, he had forgotten she had on a short skirt and light top. "I'm sure they'll find a safe place to stay. Miroku won't let anything happen to Sango" he said. Inuyasha took off his outer kimono and dragged it over Kagome's shoulder letting his hands rest there. Kagome look from the ground to his hands and then up to his face startled. "Just like I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Inuyasha said as took her in his arms bridal style and started to trudge through the snow. Kagome gasped at his sudden gesture and the words before it 'maybe I'm not just a jewel shard detector' she thought. "Inuyasha .....I can walk"

"Nonsense girl, do you want to die?"

Kagome just smiled and snuggled closer to Inuyasha resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha was surprised he didn't get "sited" as he felt Kagome's head fall on his shoulder and Kagome pull her body tight to his. He looked down at her angelic face, the snow spotted her hair, her lips were blue and he knew that if he didn't get her to shelter fast she wouldn't make it. That thought alone kept him moving, their was no way Kagome was dieing.

"I see it Kagome" he exclaimed "I see the cabin" "that's good" came her short and weak reply. "hang on Kagome" he whispered looking at her face before leaping into the air.

In three leaps he was at the entrance to the cabin. Inuyasha opened the door and stepped inside as fast as possible trying no to let any snow through. Their was a futon with a few blankets and a pillow on it. Inuyasha tried to set her down on the futon but she wouldn't let Inuyasha go. "Kagome, I have to start a fire then I'll be back, I promises." Kagome nodded and fell asleep as Inuyasha wrapped the blankets tight around her.

Inuyasha took the wood from the pile in the corner, he went outside to the freezing cold to grab some more not know how long they would be in the cabin and knowing they would need dry wood. He set the wet wood by the door to dry and took a few more dry pieces. He took the flint out of it's case sitting by the fire pit and struck it causing a fire. He scooted the futon Kagome was on closer to the fire so she would warm up faster. Inuyasha took off his wet inner kimono and laid it out be the fire to dry. He went through Kagome's bag looking for her change of clothes. When he found them he took them over to the futon and looked at Kagome. 'I better let her dress herself' he thought 'But I do wish I could do it... WOW! Were did that come from I'm getting as bad as Miroku'

Inuyasha shook Kagome lightly on the shoulder to wake her. Her eyes lifted and Inuyasha smiled into them "Here Kagome change into these clothes they'll be warmer" he said handing the clothes to Kagome so she could change. He turned around to give her some privacy while she changed. "I'm done Inuyasha you can look now" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned and told her "Ok time for you to get back in bed we need to keep you warm" Inuyasha held up the covers as Kagome slid into them. She slipped under the sheets and turned to Inuyasha "You ok Kagome?" he asked "Ya I'm fine" she said "I wouldn't of even made it here without you" Inuyasha stood but when he was about to turn Kagome grabbed his hand and with the other patted the spot next to her on the futon. "You may be a demon but your clod to Inuyasha come in here to" she said as she lifted the blankets for him. Inuyasha blushed at the thought of sleeping next to Kagome, not the he didn't like it, no he loved that part, but being that close to her would make him feel better and he couldn't deny that he loved it. Inuyasha unhooked Tetsuiga from his belt and laid it next to the futon. He slipped into the blankets facing Kagome.

She froze for a minuet then slowly let her head rest in the crock of his neck and shoulder and put her arm around his waist. Inuyasha jumped at first but didn't turn away he just stared down at the girl, not sure of what to do Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and pulled he closer to him. They were both cold yet felt warmer by each other and it wasn't body heat either but their hearts racing as they held each other and drifted into a deep, well deserved sleep.


End file.
